


Chasing Dust

by CatlixMeowscouty



Series: Miyagay Hospital [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB Nonbinary Hinata Shouyou, Blood, Brain Surgeon Tsukishima Kei, COMPLETE FUCKUP TSUKISHIMA KEI, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hospital Shooting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pediatric Nurse Hinata Shouyou, Pediatric Nurse Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shooting, hina and kageyama are married, hospital au, suga and daichi are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi has always been self-sacrificial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Dust

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Shouyou is AFAB Nonbinary, they/them pronouns. They are pregnant.
> 
> 2) OCs may come back later in the series
> 
> 3) Tsukishima Kei is a total fuckup. This is canon.

  Yamaguchi loves his life.

It's a simple observation really, and one that Yamaguchi Tadashi made that morning over coffee. A dark blend, overloaded with sugar and cream for him and plain black for Kei. He lives in a posh apartment, something that could be considered a penthouse. He's still not used to the elegance, beauty and simply rich lifestyle that his boyfriend's salary provides for them. That's another thing; he loves his boyfriend. Everybody, their mother and their goldfish knows that Yamaguchi Tadashi is in love with Tsukishima Kei, the youngest and most brilliant brain surgeon in Japan.

Tsukishima Kei is the most desired doctor in the country, maybe even the world. This is not able to be argued, it is only fact. The man had become the Head of Neurology at the age of 20. He was desired in more than one way, too. Many women and men, young and old had sought after Tsukishima's attention. But the young man had ignored them all. Instead, he had chosen Yamaguchi, the wimpy and pathetic pediatric nurse that he had met because the former had spilled coffee on Kei's brand new suit. Yamaguchi has no idea why he was chosen. But needless to say, Yamaguchi loved his life. He loved his life a lot.

 

  "Tadashi-san?" A small, weak voice breaks into his thoughts, bringing him into the present. The man in question looks down at the source of the interruption, a timid little boy hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV and sitting in his hospital bed in the bright and decorated hospital room. His name is Akihiko, meaning 'bright prince'. Yamaguchi thinks that at one time the name was made to suit him. People don't see that now it still does fit the fighting boy. 

Lymphoma. The boy was a warrior, and had been for the two years he had been in Yamaguchi's care.

 

  "Did you hear that?" The boy says, small and afraid and Yamaguchi furrows his brow, pausing in his studying of the boy's vitals. He hears nothing. That alone makes him nervous, chest filling with an anxiety all too familiar. The hospital is never quiet, especially in the pediatric ward. "It's quiet, Tadashi-san.." 

Yamaguchi nods, looking around before patting the boy on the head. Akihiko looks slightly more calm, leaning into the nurse's familiar touch on his head. "It's okay, Akihiko. I bet it's just a lull." He says, not completely convinced himself. The boy nods reluctantly, coughing a bit into his fist and rolling to his side. "I'm tired, Tadashi-san."

 

Yamaguchi is about to respond when he hears something that breaks the stifling silence. It almost sounds like fireworks, which wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't accompanied with screaming. Without another thought, Yamaguchi rushes to the door and peers through the small window. He's greeted by puddles of bright blood on the floor and unmoving bodies. He didn't have to be a doctor to understand that they would never be getting back up. His stomach churned and he covers his mouth with a gloved hand as nausea threatens to overtake him. Nobody living was in the normally bustling lobby.

  _"Yamaguchi!"_

 

Yamaguchi jumps, dropping his stethoscope as an orange blur rushes towards him, throwing open the door and pushing him back inside the room. The door clicks shut behind them. "Oh my god, Yamaguchi." The blur says and Yamaguchi realizes it's Shouyou, blood on their scrubs and tears in their eyes. Yamaguchi is instantly leading Hinata to a chair in the corner of the room.

  "What happened? Are you okay, where is everyone?" Yamaguchi is spluttering, taking in Hinata's disheveled look. The other nurse is hyperventilating, hands clutching their swollen stomach. They weren't even supposed to come in today. "There's- there's someone with a gun in the hospital and he- he shot a nurse and oh god, Tadashi, there was blood everywhere and Tobio told me to wait where I was but I heard gunshots and I can't find him, Yamaguchi please-" They were rambling, shaking and heaving in breaths of air and Yamaguchi is intensely worried for both the other nurse in front of him and the whole other being in their stomach.

Leaning forward, he rests his hands on Shouyou's stomach, relaxing immensely when he feels the telltale flutter of the baby kicking. The other is openly sobbing now, loud and gasping although their hands have stopped clutching their belly. Yamaguchi knows that they feel their baby boy, taking relief in the fact that he's still alive. He wonders vaguely if Kageyama-kun is okay, then with a flash of panic he realizes that his own boyfriend may still be in the hospital and he gasps. It's his lunch break but it's not out of character for the man to work through it. Yamaguchi fumbles to grab his phone, thoughts now selfishly on his own life and not Shouyou or Akihiko's.

 

  He's about to press the button to call Kei but suddenly Shouyou gasps, ragged and desperate and then Yamaguchi can only hear the heavy footsteps that get louder and louder, closer and closer. Immediately, he shoves Shouyou into the supply closet and picks up Akihiko, handing the frail boy to his best friend. He's only vaguely aware of Akihiko and Shouyou's stifled whimpering, and it's drowned out by his certainty that he can save them.

The door creaks open and a grizzled man steps in, heavy boots clanking and they stop. Yamaguchi's breathing has calmed and his heart is beating in his throat. At his side, he fiddles with his phone, itching to call someone, anyone. Itching to call _Kei_. 

 

"Do you work here?" The man asks, voice gruff and dark and terrifying. Yamaguchi starts shaking. 

"P-Please sir.. There's- there's only children on this floor and- and pregnant people and we can't- we can't hurt you." He says, stuttering and shaking. The man narrows his eyes, humor in them. He mocking Yamaguchi. _"Please."_ Yamaguchi asks, and his voice breaks. The man raises his gun. Yamaguchi's hand clutches his phone. Speed dial. Speed dial number 1. That's all he needs to do. With shaking hands, he dials it and closes his eyes. He wants to tell Kei that he loves him and that he can't live without him. That he's sorry they argued about dishes the other night and that he'll wash from now on. But now, he's sorry he's just staring down the barrel of a gun, being pathetic instead of tackling the man or disarming him. It doesn't matter anyway.

 

_ Nobody picks up the phone. _

 

**.**

  
  


Tsukishima Kei loves his life. 

 

  He loves his penthouse, with it's amazing skyline view and extravagant furniture. He loves his paycheck, and the ability to buy nice things for the people in his life (however few they may be). But above all, he loves his boyfriend. Despite the unfortunate way they met (and the ruined suit that entailed), he had loved Yamaguchi Tadashi since he had first laid eyes on him.

So, Tsukishima only feels slightly guilty for lying to his boyfriend today. Sure, he is technically on his lunch break, but he's not sure that going to a ring store qualifies as a restaurant. It's not the first time he had been in the store, far from it as he had a tendency to buy Tadashi expensive gifts just to see the smile radiate from his face. However, it was the first time he had been in the engagement ring section. He figures he looks a bit out of place, with his dress shirt, tie and suit jacket. He can't say he's surprised with the looks he keeps receiving. He's been told he has a particular look that many people lust after. Apparently, sleep deprived and fidgety is in season right now.

 

A timid girl around his age approaches him and he sighs, expecting another confession or to be asked to autograph something but then he notices she had already asked him a question. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looks at her quizzically and she sighs, much like him before repeating the question.

  "I asked if you need help. You look a little.. lost." She says, adjusting her nametag. It read Sachiko. It meant hope and good luck, if Kei can remember correctly from his highschool courses. He thinks her name is appropriate for her job. Flushing, he clears his thought and crosses his arms. He doesn't like that this girl can read his emotions. He's usually so good at hiding them from everyone except for Yamaguchi.

 

Ah, Yamaguchi. The reason he was here. _Right._

 

  "I.. I'm looking for a ring. For a proposal." He says, cursing his reluctance to admit this fact to anybody else. The sales attendant narrows her eyes, humor dancing in them. "Clearly, Tsukishina-san. So, who's the lucky girl?" She says, mirroring his defensive position. He can't be surprised that the girl knows his name. Almost everybody knows it nowadays. But it's her last words that make him irrationally mad, as if she were mocking him- mocking _Tadashi._

  "Who said it was a girl." He practically snarls and revels in the fact that the sarcastic smirk wipes from her face, replaced by panic. His fingers itch to fiddle with something, so he picks up one of the rings on display. It's an almost square looking silver ring, with a blue stone. He thinks it's hideous and he knows Yamaguchi would agree. He tries to fight the small smile appearing on his lips but can't.

 

  "Ah- Tsukishima-san, I'm so sorry! I should not have assumed!" She scrambles to apologize, bowing so quickly and so low that he's afraid she will snap her back. He puts the ring back and turns to her. "It's fine. I'm used to it by now." He says, and she looks up at him sheepishly, before straightening back up.

  "But you shouldn't have to be. Regardless, you need a ring." She responds, snapping into business mode within the blink of an eye. Tsukishima almost gets whiplash. She walks around the counter, to stand behind the selection of rings and spreads her hands wide. "We have the best selection in Japan. Gold, silver, platinum, with all kinds of stones, any that you can think of! We also..." She starts her spiel but Tsukishima is distracted by a certain ring to the left of her hand.

It's platinum, set with a modest emerald and two diamonds on the left and the right of it. It's a hefty price, but he wouldn't pay any less for Tadashi.  When he picks it up, it weighs heavy in his hand. He shivers, racked with a wave of anticipation and what could be described as excitement. His hand closes around the ring and he's vaguely aware of the saleswoman trailing off.

 

His phone starts ringing.

 

  Tsukishima never bothered with setting specific ringtones for people but somehow he can tell it's Tadashi. Quickly, he fishes the phone from his pocket, almost fumbling with the ring. He's never this clumsy, he thinks as he stares at the screen for a second. Kei adores that picture of Tadashi. It's from a few months ago, when they had taken a day off of work and gone to the beach. Tadashi's hair is pulled back into a tiny ponytail and his skin is tan, showing off his abundance of freckles. He's smiling peacefully, unaware of Kei taking the picture.

Kei knows that if he picks up the phone, Tadashi would be able to tell something was off. That he wasn't at a restaurant. And then he'd worry, because as much as Tsukishima loves Yamaguchi, the latter always worried about something. Kei listens as the phone rings one final time before falling silent. He'd missed the call.

  Shaking his head, he turned to Sachiko. She's smiling at him, knowingly and he flushes, putting his phone away before glancing at the ring still in his hand. It's warm from how much he clutched it. He hands it to her, before fishing out his wallet.

 

_ "I'll take it." He says, ignoring the strange feeling in his gut. _

 

**.**

 

  When Tsukishima pulls into the hospital parking lot, there's a huge crowd gathering, as well as several cop cars and ambulances. Emergency vehicles weren't unusual for a hospital, but the crowd was new. He pulled into his marked spot, feeling the small velvet box heavy in his pocket. When he exits  the car, he's bombarded by reporters and spectators, all asking him similar questions. 

 

"Did you know about the shooter? Where were you, Tsukishima-san? _Do you know anybody in the hospital still?_ "

 

He did know people in the hospital. Kageyama Shouyou and Tobio (pediatric nurse and orthopedic surgeon), Sawamura Kouschi and Daichi (obstetrician and hospital chief), Hitoka Yachi, Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yuu (neo-natal doctor, phlebotomist, and ER nurse). Yamaguchi Tadashi (pediatric nurse, love of his life). Tsukishima Kei should have been in there. He couldn't breathe, hand clutching the ring box in his pocket. Police escort him from the mob, to the front of the crowd and to an ambulance where some familiar faces wait. He was frozen, watching as Shouyou got their vitals taken, tears streaming down their face and Tobio got his shoulder bandaged, refusing to leave his partner's side. Tsukishima took a step forward and then another, stumbling towards the two men.

 

When Shouyou sees him, their lip wobbles and a fresh wave of sobbing starts. Kei has so many questions. Are they okay, is the baby okay, what happened, what the fuck happened- _where is Tadashi-_

  "Oh my god, Tadashi." Shouyou sobs, covering their face and Tobio looks panicked, lunging towards his partner in an instant to try and comfort them but all Tsukishima can think about is Tadashi. Shouyou takes several deep, shuddering breaths and whimpers as Tobio strokes their stomach. Tear tracks stain their face and Tsukishima finally notices the blood on their scrubs. It's a copious amount, too much to be theirs.

"Hinata. Please." He says, a deep guttural plea and Shouyou just shakes their head, dropping their gaze. Tobio rubs circles on their back now, whispering calming things in their ear and glaring at Kei. Kei almost backs down, embarrassed by this fact but right now, all he can think about is Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi. Shouyou squares their shoulders, looking Kei in the eyes. They're shaking.

 

  "I- I heard the gunshots first. I was on lunch with Tobio when suddenly there was screaming and he grabbed me and made me go into a closet and stay there. God, I tried to get him to stay but-" Shouyou takes a deep breath, hand finding Tobio's. They continue. "I heard gunshots, but then they stopped. I thought it was over but I was so scared, Tsukishima-san. So I.. I left the closet and ran. It hurt and I was afraid that I was going to miscarry but I found Tadashi and we went into Akihiko's room." 

 

Ah, Akihiko. Tsukishima had heard many things about that boy. He's not surprised that's where Tadashi was when it happened. He feels his eyes tear up and he ducks his head.

 

"I was hysterical and- it's probably my fault that he found us. I was- was making too much noise but- He found us. He found us and Tadashi- oh my god, Tadashi shoved us in a closet and locked the door and he faced the shooter. He faced him and tried to talk and that- that bastard shot him. He shot him, Kei. I- I ran out as soon as the man was gone and I-" Shouyou looks green, and they screw their eyes shut. Kei feels the same, nauseous from the mere thought of it. There's a dull buzz in his head, a hum of panic and anxiety but it's pushed to the side.   
  
  "I slipped in his blood. There was so much. I mean- Tadashi is tall but he's skinny, he's too skinny and you wouldn't think he'd have that much blood and he just.. he was talking. I think he thought that you were there because he was talking about dishes and apologizing and-" Shouyou stops as Kei doubles over, vomiting into nearby bushes. His head is swimming. Tadashi had called him.  _And he had ignored it._

  Shouyou slips into his mind, voice penetrating his thoughts. "He was still breathing. Kei, he's still alive. They took him away but I swear that he was breathing, his heart was still beating and he was still talking to you." They say, voice breaking and it's silent again, save for the beating of Kei's heart in his ears. He's sure everybody can hear it.

 

_ The ring is heavy in his pocket. _

 

**.**

 

Yamaguchi's head hurts.

 

  Scratch that, _everything_ hurts. The rollercoaster he's on is bumpy and should probably be repaired. And the announcer won't stop talking about blood pressure and crashing. It's making him anxious.

 

"-guchi? Tadashi?" A voice invades his thoughts and he cracks open his eyes. His surroundings blur, and he recognizes that he's on a gurney that speeding outside, flying down the stairs. He's flying and he closes his eyes again. It's too bright.  "No, no, open your eyes! He's coding, Daichi." A familiar voice says and Tadashi is aware of a weight on his chest, pressing hands on his stomach. He just wants to sleep but suddenly there's loud noises, like people yelling and cameras flashing and he's too hot and cold at the same time.

 

"Back up! Nishinoya, he needs a transfusion." Another voice says and the gurney rolls up a ramp and into an ambulance. There's finally shade and he hears an engine start. It's peaceful as the truck rolls away from the hospital. Until a hand starts slapping his cheek lightly. "No, kid, stay away. Hey, Yamaguchi, open your eyes." Yamaguchi does, squinting at the guardian angel on his chest. There's a halo around his head, Tadashi can swear it and two other faces invade his sight. One is black haired, tan and smiling warily. The other is pale, with long hair tied up in a bun. He's holding a bag of blood.

He feels a sharp pinch in the inside of his elbow and groans, trying to move his arm but he can't, he's too tired. Instead, he just watches the men bustle around him, trying to save him. He feels like he shouldn't be watching this. He sees the blood seep out of him, and the man on his chest try to stanch the flow. The man is surprisingly light, and really small. Yamaguchi can't help but voice that, voice slurring the words together. He's rewarded with a chorus of laughs. He doesn't know what's so funny.

  "Still got your humor, huh?" The angel says, before turning to the long haired man. "His bleeding is slowing down." He says, before the other man picks him up and off of Tadashi's chest so he doesn't jostle anything. The small man smiles appreciatively. "You gave us a scare, Yamaguchi-kun!" He says and Tadashi can breathe better without him on his chest.

 

It smells like metal and death. He doesn't like it.

 

  "How's.. Shouyou." He grumbles, shutting his eyes and he's shocked at how gruff his voice sounds. Like he died and came back again. A hand touches his shoulder and he hums, shifting and wincing at the sharp pain in his abdomen. 

"He's okay, albeit a little shaken up. And the baby is fine, although Suga is keeping him hooked up to monitor him. Tobio-san won't leave his side." The voice hesitates and Yamaguchi cracks one eye. "You saved his life, Tadashi. His and Akihiko's. You're a hero, and I'd be damned if we let you die."

 

_ Yamaguchi smiles lazily, closing his eyes and falling back asleep. _

 

**.**

 

"Let me past!" Kei screams at the police officer blocking his way. Kei has 11 inches on him, looming over him but the woman won't budge, instead pushing him back. Tsukishima looks past her at his boyfriend, limp and frail on the crash cart. It disappears into an ambulance.  "Sir, I can't. This is a crime scene-" She starts her spiel again but Kei just runs his hands through his hair, frustrated tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. Why can't this woman see that it was urgent?

"That's my boyfriend.. please.." He whispers, defeated as the doors to the ambulance shut and it drives off. Nishinoya had said that he was coding. Tsukishima couldn't lose Tadashi. He just couldn't- couldn't live without him, function without him. The police officer looks up at him with sympathy.

 

  "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but-" She looks around, whispering conspiratorially, "They're taking all victims to Toyko Hospital." She finishes, setting a hand on his shoulder and smiling sadly. He's off before he can thank her, speeding past Kouschi, Shouyou, and Tobio and into his car. He knows he's driving recklessly but thankfully he isn't pulled over before reaching the other hospital. He practically sprints to the doors, slamming them open. The receptionist gives him a dirty look but he doesn't care.

"Yamaguchi.. Tadashi.." He gasps, panting. The man gives him a look like he's crazy but searches it anyway. They almost don't let him past, but he figures that the desperate look at his face gets the message across. When he finally reaches the room,  Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yuu all sit around the bed, laughing and joking. They all look exhausted, Nishinoya especially, and Tsukishima can see bandages around his arm. Must've gotten shot. Tsukishima realizes these people all risked their lives for his boyfriend and he feels like he's been hit by a train. 

"Hey, you can't be in he- Wait, Tsukishima-san?" The chief of the hospital pipes up, and all eyes turn to Kei. The man nods dumbly, not taking his eyes off of Tadashi. Nishinoya and Asahi leave quietly before Daichi starts talking. "He's pretty beat up. Got shot in the stomach, lost a shitload of blood, pardon my language. We stabilized him and he's bound to be sore in the morning, but he's alive. And that's all we can ask for." Daichi says, and then as if he realizes that Kei is barely listening, he slaps his shoulder and walks out.

 

_ Tsukishima Kei is alone with Yamaguchi Tadashi. _

 

**.**

 

"Oh my god." A broken voice reaches Tadashi's ears and he stirs slightly, cringing at the bright light behind his eyelids. His head is pounding and his stomach is on fire. He doesn't dare open his eyes, even when the chair closest to his head has someone sit down in it.  "Tadashi.. Tadashi, I-" The voice says and then cuts off with a sob. Yamaguchi realizes it's Tsukishima and his mind chants the name. Tsukishima, _Tsukishima_ , **Tsukishima**. _His_. He realizes idly that Kei is still talking.

"This is my fault- If I would've stayed instead of going to that stupid ring store-" Ring store? Yamaguchi is intrigued. He figures playing dead for a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. "I'm so sorry.. I could've stayed and could've saved you. You deserve so much more than me- god why would you want to marry a fuck up like me? What was I thinking- my fantasies almost got you killed and-" Okay, that was a little too much self-hate for Tadashi's tastes. He cracks an eye, taking in his boyfriend's disheveled state. He's missing his glasses, blond hair ruffled like he'd been running his hairs through it (like he did when he was stressed).

 

  "In order to.. marry me.. you have to have.. a ring.." He croaks, closing his eyes again and reveling in the gasp from his boyfriend. "Tadashi?" He whispers, as if he's prepared to have his heart broken again. Tadashi opens his eyes, cringing at the harsh light. Tsukishima looks like Tadashi just gave him the biggest present in the world. Yamaguchi doesn't understand how waking up made his boyfriend look like that. "Oh god, I have a ring, it's right here." Tsukishima is laughing, eyes wide and he looks like he's a second away from hysterics. He pats his pockets, grinning for a few seconds before it falls. Then he looks more frantic. Tadashi watches it all lazily, taking in Tsukishima's mood.

   "I- I lost it. Oh my god, Tadashi. I lost it." He says, looking crestfallen and Tadashi can't help but laugh, laugh so hard he's crying and his middle burns. Tsukishima still looks disbelieving, staring at Tadashi like he's grown a second head. Wincing, Yamaguchi settles down, a hand over his bullethole as it starts to ache from his laughing fit. 

"I mean, without a ring you can't really propose, can you?" He says, not willing to let Tsukishima off that easy. Kei looks like he thinks Tadashi isn't joking and Yamaguchi is quiet to give him a tired smile. Kei shakes his head, resting it in his hands. "I can't _believe_ I lost it." Tadashi laughs quietly, exhaustion hitting him like a train as his adrenaline goes down. Tsukishima looks up, fondly taking in Yamaguchi's expression before leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Tadashi closes his eyes, sighing happily before scooting over a bit. Kei looks at the spot and then at Tadashi as if he's crazy.

"Tsukishima Kei, if we can _fuck_ on a hospital bed," He's interrupted by a yawn, "Then we can both sleep on one." He finishes and Kei only looks a little reluctant as he slides next to Tadashi. They spend a few minutes staring at each other, taking in each other's every feature. Yamaguchi finally breaks the silence.

" _If_ I marry you, will you let me take a break from washing the dishes?" He says, sleepily gazing into Tsukishima's eyes with the most loving expression Kei has ever seen.

 

"Absolutely." Kei answers honestly, pressing his forehead to Tadashi's. "Even if I lost the ring, will you still love me?"

 

_"I do."_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> Suggestions for the series are also accepted. :)


End file.
